villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Remless
The Lemures (in Japanese: レムレス), also simply known as the Remless, are freakish and evil monsters that also made up the rest of the Dead Moon Circus and they were used by both the Amazon Trio and Amazoness Quartet during combat against the Sailor Scouts, though their nature was quite different in the anime than in the manga. In the English dub, they were referred to as "Remless"; though the name change was never explained, fans speculate that it could be a reference to their lack of dreams, as dreams come during REM sleep. In the anime, when Queen Nehelenia, the ruler of the Dead Moon devoured the Dream Mirrors of her subjects in order to remain young and beautiful, they became the distorted creatures known as Lemures (Remless) that are the living ghosts of their former selves. When they were defeated with Sailor Moon's attack Moon Gorgeous Meditation, they would cry the words, "Stage out!", whereupon Lemures under the control of the Amazon Trio would fade away and those under the control of the Amazoness Quartet shattered, allowing their target's Dream Mirror to return. In the manga, however, they were dark, formless creatures, similar to the lemures of Roman mythology. Anime Unlike most monsters (with the exception of Eugeal' Daimons), they are never directly involved in an evil plan to gather energy, take over crystal points, extract Pure Hearts, etc. The looking into the Dream Mirrors is done by their masters, and they are merely summoned to fight the Sailor Scouts whenever they try to interfere. They are summoned from shadow. All of them were destroyed by Sailor Moon's Moon Gorgeous Meditation except Karakuriko and Danko, who were destroyed by Sailor Moon's Super Moon Target, which is the preliminary attack for Moon Gorgeous Meditation before her transformation power is upgraded by Pegasus. Remless often have appearances of things that would appear in a circus, like clowns, jugglers, or even balloons. As the show progresses, the Remless get more and more goofy, as pointed out by Sailor Moon and Sailor Mini Moon during the fight with Ponko. The ones who resemble balloons seem to be related to each other. The Remless sent by the Amazon Quartet (Amazoness Quartet) usually have repeated words in their names (like Garagara and Kerokero), and eat the dream mirrors once they are extracted, usually through an extra mouth on their chest. The mirror would be released unharmed whenever Sailor Moon destroyed them. Unlike the Amazon Trio's Remless, the Amazoness Quartet's Remless shattered into pieces violently, while the Trio's Remless cracked into pieces and disappeared. Every Remless sent by Tiger's Eye and Hawk's Eye (the two male members of the Amazon Trio) are female, while every Remless sent by Fish Eye (the only female member of the trio, although she is a gay man in the Japanese version) are male. Also, all the Remless sent by the Amazon Quartet are female except those sent by Jun Jun (the tomboy of the quartet), although Para Para does summon a male Remless different from the ones the Quartet usually send, Mr. Magic Pierrot. It is ultimately revealed that they are the "living corpses" of the people of Queen Nehelenia, whose dream mirrors were taken by her. They were given to her seemingly willing, but it is unlikely they knew the cost allowing this. This is strongly hinted in their English name, "remless": 'rem' as in REM sleep, the state of sleep a person dreams, and 'less' meaning of course without. Amazon Trio *Karakuriko *Danko *Cannonball *Juggling Jackal *Puko *Kigurumiko *Tenko *Hebihanabiko *Mizugeiko *Tsunawataro *Buranko *Ayatoriko *Gomu Mario (a.k.a. Sea Lion) *Gittanko *Bakkonko *Autobiko *Mawashitaro *Ponko *Kurumiwario *Elephanko *Shuffle *Tobihaneru Amazon Quartet *Mr. Magic Pierrot *Garagara *Kerokero *Manemane *Garigari *Jarajara *Jumper *Togetoge *Paopao Girl *Peropero *Pakupaku *Biribiri Manga In the Sailor Moon manga, most Lemures were small, dark, formless creatures which attacked in large groups. Gallery Remless Lemures.jpg Lemures.jpg Remless.jpg The Lemures.jpg The Remless.jpg Queen Nehelenia & the Dead Moon Circus.jpg|Queen Nehelenia forms the Dead Moon Circus after turning all the rest of the people in her kingdom into the Remless. The Dark Moon Circus Clowns.jpg Dead Moon Circus Freaks.jpg Dark Moon Circus Freaks.jpg The Dead Moon Circus Clowns.jpg The Dark Moon Circus Freaks.jpg Trivia *The Lemures seen at the Dead Moon Circus Tent are always different from the ones chosen to fight the Sailor Scouts. *In the musical Sailor Moon SuperS - Yume Senshi - Ai - Eien ni..., its revision, and the Sailor Moon SuperS Special Musical Show, there were a number of unnamed Lemures who helped the Amazon Trio. *In Yume Senshi and its revision, there were also two clown-like Lemures called Pierrot. Many Pierrot later appeared in Shin Densetsu Kourin. *In Shin Densetsu Kourin, there were three similar characters called Dark Moon, Lemures, and Nightmare. *In Pioneer's DVD box set of the anime, Lemures were still referred to as "Remless" in the subtitles. *In the German dub, the Lemures did not say anything when they were defeated, instead just giving a wordless scream. *In the French dub, the Lemures were called "Créatures du Chapiteau" (Circus Tent Creatures). *In the anime, The Remless are the only Monsters of the Week to all be destroyed exclusively by Sailor Moon with her finishing move. Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, and Sailor Venus have (either on their own or combined with each other) destroyed a few Negamonsters, three of the first four Cardians, and, in Sailor Jupiter's case, a Daimon. Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune also killed the first Daimon, and the Doom Tree killed the last Cardian. Although Sailor Moon destroys all the Droids, she destroys Genie of the Time Warp alongside all the other Sailor Scouts. (This only applies to the ones who serve as Monsters of the Week, since the Sailor Scouts wipe out the remaining Remless at the tent) *Of all Monsters of the Week in the anime, the Remless have the highest number of males. There are six male Negamonsters (seven counting Soul Shadow, and nine counting those transformed from scratch), one male Cardian, three male droids, no male Daimons (save their king who is main antagonist), and ten male Remless. *The Remless' origin is similar to that of the Autumn People, the carnival freaks from Mr. Dark's sideshow in Ray Bradbury's 'Something Wicked This Way Comes.' Like the Remless, the Autumn People supposedly began as ordinary human beings until they were subjected to Dark's carnival attractions, which transformed them into half-mindless parodies of their former selves. Category:Contradictory Category:Monsters Category:Hostile Species Category:Sailor Moon Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minion Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:Humanoid Category:Aliens Category:Trickster Category:Mischievous Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Magic Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Hegemony Category:Noncorporeal Category:Zombies Category:Demon Category:Supervillains Category:Deceased